mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic: Ultimate Soccer is a video game for the Wii U about soccer, in the style of Mario & Sonic. Playable Characters All-Around Types *Mario *Amy *Luigi *Blaze *Bowser Jr.* *Espio* Speed Types *Yoshi *Sonic *Daisy *Shadow *Toad* *Metal Sonic* Power Types *Wario *Knuckles *Bowser *Vector *Donkey Kong* *Eggman Nega* Technique Types *Waluigi *Tails *Peach *Dr. Eggman *Birdo* *Silver* Tricky Types *King Boo *Sticks *Rosalina *Omega *Toadette* *Rouge* *= unlockable Non-Playable Characters *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Green Toad *Pink Toad *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Flickys *Bob-omb Buddy *Pianta *Noki *Chip *Egg Pawn *Luma *Lubba *Polari *Star Bunny *Wisps *Yacker *Orbot *Cubot *Galoomba *Cat Goomba *Sprixies *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Reznor *Whomp *Ermel *Cream *Cheese *Chain Chomp *Hammer Bro. *Charmy *Big the Cat Stages *Standard Field (Football from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) *Mushroom Kingdom (Main Theme from Super Mario Bros.) *Green Hill Arena (Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Peach's Castle (Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64) *Windy Dome (Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World) *Delfino Court (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) *Windmill Isle (Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed) *Good Egg Field (Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) *Tropical Resort (Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors) *Super Bell Hill (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World)* *Sand Oasis (Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic & the Secret Rings)* *The Boss' Field (Castle Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii)* *Glacier Forest (Glacier Forest from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice)* *Mario Circuit (Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii)* *Mystic Mansion (Mystic Mansion from Sonic Heroes)* *= unlockable Additional Music You can unlock all this additional music by completing certain tasks and missions. This music can be used to replace any stadium music. Mario #You Are the Superstar/Results (Mario Party 9) #Main Theme (Super Mario World) #Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) #Piranha Plant Slide (Mario Kart 7) #Coincentration (Super Mario 64 DS) #Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy) #Seaside Course (Mario Golf: World Tour) #Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) #Athletic Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Main Theme (Yoshi's Wooly World) #Greenhorn Forest (Wario World) #Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Acorn Plains (New Super Mario Bros. U) #Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) #Iggy Battle (Paper Mario: Color Splash) #Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) #Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) #Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Snow Overworld (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Title Theme (Super Mario Maker) #Coconut Mall (Mario Kart Wii) #Classic Tennis (Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash) #Slider (Super Mario 64) #Baby Park (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) #Bowser Jr. Boulevard (Mario Sports Mix) #Main Menu (Mario Party: Star Rush) #Sky Station Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Rail Lift (Yoshi's Story) #Neo Bowser City (Mario Kart 7) Sonic #Door Into Summer (Knuckles Chaotix) #Casino Night (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) #Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) #Work It Out (Sonic R) #Ocean Palace (Sonic Heroes) #Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) #Training Area (Tails' Skypatrol) #Mecha Green Hill Zone (Sonic Chaos) #Reach For the Stars (Sonic Colors) #Where To Today? (Sonic Runners) #Double Down (Sonic Lost World) #Un-gravitify (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) #Cool Edge (Sonic Unleashed) #Diamond Dust (Sonic 3D Blast) #It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2) #I Am All of Me (Shadow the Hedgehog) #Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) #Egg Factory (Sonic Riders) #Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD) #Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) #The World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed) #Leaf Forest (Sonic Advance 2) #Ska Cha Cha (Sonic Rush) #Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure) #His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) #Sky Sanctuary (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) #Metal Sonic Battle (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) #A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure) #The Deadly Six Theme (Sonic Lost World) #Lava Powerhouse (Sonic Spinball)